Tight Grip
by Little Ears
Summary: Mrs. Lovett has a little date. Sweeney loses his grip. Rated low for right now but it will change by the last chapter. A three part piece.
1. Watching her go

A/n: Just need a little bit of a boost, I have been really down lately so I thought some Sweeney Todd fiction would brighten me up, even thought it isn't all that cheery. It is based about something a friend and I came up with. Enjoy!

Nellie Lovett paced around her small home. She smoothed out her rarely used dress. The green material rustled about as she stared out the window and then back at the clock. Her eyes scanned the darkening streets, her fingers pressed against the window.

It was a calm cool night in London. The stars flickered brightly in the sky there was no cloud in sky. She sighed heavily and pressed her head to the window.

"Waiting for some one Mrs. Lovett?" a familiar voice sneered from the shadows. Her body jerked away from the window and she turned away from the window.

"Mr. T" her voice was slightly rattled as she looked up at his shadowed face. "If you must know I am." She fiddled with a curl that had fallen from her pins.

"Well don't we look lovely tonight?" He was sharp and angry, but he slightly soft in his speaking. She swallowed hard and turned away from him. "Who is the lucky man?" He said stepping out of the darkness and closer to her pale form.

"Mr. Winters. He's a regular." She mumbled against the glass of the window.

"You can't even look at me when you speak his name?" He said gripping her arm.

"Mr. Todd." She looked up and saw the figure of a man turning the handle of her shop door. She pulled again quickly and rushed to the door.

Sweeney glared at her and pushed by her to his shop. He stalked up the wooden steps to his shop. He placed his hand on the knob, ready to turn when he watched Mr. Winters usher Nellie away from her home. He man was thin and had a frail look about him, from what Sweeney could see. His graying hair was tucked neatly under his hat. His clothes were in hues of brown and earthy tones. Nellie smiles and giggled slightly as she laced her arm with his, her small fingers pressed lightly against his arm. Sweeney's grip on the handle tightened, he knew that the soft blush on her cheeks trailed down her neck and chest. No doubt Mr. Winters had already noticed the way her blush trails over the pale chest just as Sweeney had, the way her eyes glittered with excitement. He undoubtedly knew that Mr. Winters was drinking up every soft curve, every inch of creamy skin. He craned his head around the building and watched their figures knitted together as they walked.

Their hushed voices grew fainter as they strolled down the dirty streets. Sweeney's grip tightened harder as he pushed the door open wide. He swung the door closed loudly behind him. The glass rattled in their frames as the door clicked shut. He slumped down in to the worn leather.


	2. In his head

A/n: the second piece of this story. Sweeney and himself, I don't know if you'd call his subconscious Benjamin because it really it isn't, but it is him off in his own little world. His conversation with himself was a bit inspired by Secret Window which I was watching while writing this. ENJOY!

Sweeney's hands twisted the arms of the old chair. His cold fingers gripped the wood roughly. His mad hair was fussed back against his face, curling in all directions. His fingers drummed impatiently breaking the silence of the sill room. The barber stared at himself in the cracked mirror; his sullen eyes stared back at him. A rough feeling settled in his chest, twisting its way around his heart.

_"You're jealous."_ His mind whispered.

"I am not." He sneered at himself. His face contorting as he glared in to his own eyes.

_"Than why are you thinking about her?"_

"I'm not, you are." He mumbled, pushing his hands flatly through his hair.

_"I'm apart of you."_ His mind spoke sharply. Sweeney growled low in his throat, his grip tightened on the chair arms.

"I don't care what about her, about what she does."

_"Oh No?" _His mind spoke. _"Than you wouldn't mind if I showed you a little something."_

_Nellie Lovett tilted her head back as a shadowed face pressed against her creamy flesh. Frail hands roamed over her covered breasts causing her plump lips to part. A soft moan seeped over her rosy lip as she pushed the man's top hat from her his head. Her fingers tangled in to this graying hair, pulling his lips down her neck and chest. Small whimpers filled the air as the man licked over the swell of her breast. His fingers worked slowly at the lacing of her dress. _

"Stop!" Sweeney screamed at himself. His stomach twisted and pulled roughly. His breathing was ragged and heavy, pushing against his chest.

_"Jealous Sweeney?"_

"No, no. You just annoy me." His voice was sharp and coarse. His heart twitched as a twinge raced through him.

_"This doesn't bother you?"_

_Nellie's body arched as those frail hands ran over her sweat drenched body. Her beautiful body twisted and curved as the man's hands pressed down hard. Small droplets of sweat beaded down her slick skin. "Please more." He voice echoed. Her back arched and than rested back on the bed. Her hands wounded in to the man's graying hair pulling him up to her lips. She kissed him hard, pulling roughing at his hair. "Please." She whispered._

"AH." He screamed.

_"Bothering you is it?"_

"Annoying me, I said that before." He pushed his hair back once again with twitching fingers.

_"Oh just a bit more won't hurt will it?"_

_His body was pressed on top of her, her legs wrapped tightly around him. She moaned loudly, her nails digging deep in to his back. "Hard! More! Please." She started to scream. The man thrust harder and faster, his face buried deep into her curls. "Oh yes!" Her screams grew in excitement. "More!"_

"She's mine!" Sweeney screamed his heart so tight it felt it was squeezed of all of its blood.

_"So you are jealous?"_

"Yes! Yes! She is mine!" He gripped tightened so hard on the chair small splinters of wood pierced his flesh. "She's mine." He chanted to himself as he stared at the door, waiting for her to come home to him. "She's mine."


	3. Possessed by him

A/n: the final part of this little story. I want to welcome all new readers and the most loved return readers. I hope you enjoy reading all of this as much as I enjoy writing, you are all truly the reason I write.

Nellie stood against the door of her home. Mr. Winters smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"It was a wonderful night." He spoke against her hand.

"Yes." She said, glancing up slightly at the barber shop above her. A small light flickered lightly against the darkness of the window. "I had a lovely time."

"Maybe I can see you again, other than during the evening rush."

"Yes maybe." She smiled, blush still settled on her cheeks.

"Good night Eleanor." Mr. Winters bowed and tipped his hat.

"Good night Gregory." He turned and left her leaning against the door. She brushed her hands over the soft fabric of her dress and decided to climb the stairs to check in on Mr. Todd.

She reached the top and placed her hand on the handle. From the glass she could see him sitting in his chair. His lips moving, whispering something, the door creaked as she pushed it open.

His head snapped up, pulling himself away from his broken reflection.

"You're home late." He sneered.

"Yes well dinner carried on a little longer than I thought. Why are you still awake?" She said walking closer to him. She noted his wild hair, the crazed look plastered on his pale face.

"Carried on a bit long? Hum." He rose from the chair and stepped closer to her. She shuttered slightly as his rough voice poured from his thin lips.

"Yes, coffee dessert and all that." She stammered pulling on a curl.

"Yes I do believe you must have made a wonderful dessert for him." He stepped closer to her breathing in her soft scent. Her feet shuffled back growing closer to the wall.

"What do you mean?" She stammered. Her hands twisted against her dress as his dark eyes bore in to her skin.

"I think you know, whoring yourself to any one who will take you." He pressed himself hard against her. Her breath hitched as his cold hands wound around her neck and shoulder. "Did he touch you like this?" He trailed his lips along her neck every so lightly.

"No." she whimpered, her voice losing it power.

"How about like this?" His hands pressed against her clothed breast. Her back arched just like he knew it would.

"He wasn't enough for you was he." He whispered in to her hair. He kissed her neck harder as he pulled the laces of her dress. His nimble hands worked fast, ripping her dress from her body.

"Mr. Todd stop!" she screamed. His free hand gripped her arms above her head. "Did he touch you like this Eleanor?" He pulled her corset open roughly leaving her almost bare before him. His mouth trailed down her body, roughly sucking her skin harshly. He let go of her calm hands they fell softly to her side. "Did he?" He sucked harder small purple marks popped up over her pale skin.

"No. No" She shook her head, her curls bouncing around her face.

"I'm sure." He pulled her knickers down. He stepped back and stared at her beautiful nakedness. Sweeney trailed a finger over his body and let it rest above her slick opening. He brought his mouth to her breast and nipped at the nipple.

"Mr. Todd." She whimpered softly trying to hide her moan. He rose back to his feet, his fingers never leaving her body.

"Oh I'll show you who you belong to." He whispered against her lips. Her brow crinkled. He pressed his lips against her in a searing kiss. Her naked body arched against his. "Oh yes, I bet you did this for him, I'll make you scream like he never could or will." He bit down against her neck. A small scream of pleasure pushed through her vocal cords. He plunged his fingers in to her slick sex, he thumb rubbing her throbbing clitoris.

"Oh Mr. Todd." Her fingers laced in to his hair as pleasure waved through her body.

"Yes, my name." He mumbled against her skin. He bit harder causing blood to spring to the surface of the skin. He licked it way tasting her sweet blood on his tongue. His hands left her body and quickly stripped himself of his clothes. He pressed himself back against her, her slick body warm against him. He roughly pulled her legs around his waist, trusting in to her with out warning. Her body arched and withered against the cold wall. Her small hands digging into his shoulder.

"Oh Mr. Todd!" She screamed as he thrust hard in to her waiting body. His nails dug deeper. His bit down harder on her neck.

"Scream my name Eleanor!" He thrust harder and faster. Her body tightened around him.

"Oh Mr. Todd!" Nellie screamed, her head pressed back against the wall, her moans reaching the ceiling as she screamed for him over and over again.

"Did he touch you like this?" He asked sucking her blood from her open wound.

"No! No!" She screamed in to the cooling night air.

"Who is the only person to touch you like this?" He said thrusting faster, losing himself in her warm tight sex.

"I. I" she stammered as he thrust harder, her body tensing more.

"Me!" He growled low in his throat. His voice sent her over. Her body tensed as she reached her peak. Her orgasm pulsed through her body and around him. "You belong to me!"

"You Mr. Todd! You!" She screamed louder as she felt his pace pick up ever more. He was now violently thrusting in to her pulsing body. His teeth biting in to her red skin as he thrust hard. Her pulsing sent him in to wild waves of passion as his orgasm shuttered through his body.

He pressed his body against hers and the two slid down the wall on to the cold floor.

"You will never see him again Eleanor." He whispered harshly in to her hair.

"He is a customer." She trembled in his arms.

"Not for very much longer." His sinister laugh vibrated through her body as she lost herself in the warmth of his arms.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed it all. No please if you don't have something nice and or constructive to say please don't say it at all. I don't want reviews saying this is the worst story written, or I thought I was going to like it but I was wrong. This with out reason or lack of intent will be deleted.


End file.
